AYAM
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Kisah tiga orang pecinta ayam... (Minhwan, Onew, Gongchan) Just for fun!
1. Minhwan: Puisi Luar Biasa

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

**Ayam**

- _Sepenggal kisah pecinta ayam_ -

[LENGTH:;: 1-Minhwan (200+ words) 2-Onew (100+ words) 3-Gongchan (300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, comedy(menurut sepihak)]

[RATING:;: G/K]

{WARNING:;: harap tidak membaca jika kau benci ayam}

[A/N:;: dan mohon jangan tertawakan saya atas judulnya. Cerita 100% karangan saya, kecuali bagian komik.]

Happy reading~

~:0:~

Penggalan Kisah Hidup **Minhwan**

Puisi Luar Biasa

Semua Primadonna tahu kalau Minhwan menyukai ayam. Semua Primadonna tahu kalau Minhwan mencintai ayam.

"Tanpa ayam, aku bisa mati…" Minhwan meletakan pensilnya. Dipandanginya selembar kertas yang berisi coretannya tentang sang pujaan hati.

Seunghyun yang kebetulan lewat, berhenti sejenak dan membaca apa yang dtulis Minhwan.

"Oh ayam tercintaku… kaulah pujaan hatiku…"

"!" Minhwan terkejut. Dia segera menutupi kertas di tangannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Seunghyun!" pekik Minhwan. "Dilarang masuk ke kamar orang lain sembarangan."

"Kamar siapa? Hei, kau sudah bangun belum? Ini kamarku juga." Seunghyun mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kening Minhwan.

"Tapi, jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu! Kau mengejutkanku."

"Haha. Maaf, Tuan Putri. Aku hanya penasaran sedang apa kau diam di meja selama tigapuluh menit."

DUK

"Aww!" Seunghyun menarik kakinya yang ditendang sang _magnae_.

"Jangan sebut aku 'Tuan Putri'! Aku ini pangeran!"

"Oh, begitukah? Aku tidak merasa pernah tahu ada pangeran yang manja tapi kekuatannya besar seperti ini."

Minhwan menatap Seunghyun tajam. Sang _guitarist_ balas tatapan membunuh. Keduanya diam dalam posisi itu sampai

"Maaf mengganggu keromantisan kalian, tapi aku merasakan aura yang tak enak di sini. Bisakah kalian lanjutkan itu di ruangan lain?" pinta Jaejin sambil menurunkan bukunya.

Kedua lelaki lainnya saling pandang beberapa saat. Lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

Jaejin tahu tanda ini. Dan dia kini siap berlari, mengungsi ke kamar orangtua FT Island, saat kedua _magnae_ berjalan mendekatinya dengan cengiran luar biasa.

~:0:~

NEXT CHAP:;:

**Batas Kenormalan**

Cap dari leader SHINee, Onew, adalah manis, keren, hangat dan ANEH. Hal yang terakhir itu... apakah menurutmu benar?

Kalau begitu, menurutmu sebatas apa keanehan uri dubu? Apakah rata-rata, lumayan atau over?

LET'S MEET IN NEXT CHAPTER  
banyak


	2. Onew: Batas Kenormalan

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

**Ayam**

- _Sepenggal kisah pecinta ayam_ -

[LENGTH:;: 1-Minhwan (200+ words) 2-Onew (100+ words) 3-Gongchan (300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, comedy(menurut sepihak)]

[RATING:;: G/K]

{WARNING:;: harap tidak membaca jika kau benci ayam}

[A/N:;: dan mohon jangan tertawakan saya atas judulnya. Cerita 100% karangan saya, kecuali bagian komik.]

Happy reading~

~:0:~

Penggalan Kisah Hidup **Onew**

Batas Kenormalan

Semua Shawol tahu bahwa makanan favorit Onew adalah ayam goreng. Semua Shawol tahu bahwa Onew jatuh cinta pada ayam goreng.

"Dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta Jinki _hyung_ pada ayam goreng." Gumam Taemin sambil memandangi Onew yang dengan lahapnya sedang—ya kau tahu apa.

"Jangan dilihat, Taemin! Itu bisa merusak matamu." Ucap Key yang baru saja datang setelah bagiannya selesai. Kini Jonghun yang mengambil alih sorotan kamera.

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu." Minho menambahkan saat dirinya dirias oleh piñata rias.

"Tapi, _Hyung_," Taemin memutar badannya, menghadap Minho. "Aku belum pernah bertemu orang sebahagia ini saat makan ayam goreng!"

"Aku pernah menemukan satu di komik. Dan sungguh, komik itu sangat berlebihan." Ucap Key sarkastis.

"Luka yang disebabkan minyak panas saat menggoreng ayam dianggap tanda yang cantik. Lalu, perlombaan antara OSIS dan tokoh utama dalam menjual ayam goreng. Dan, sungguh! Hanya karena ayam goreng!?" Key memekik, seolah sangat terkejut pada kenyataan.

"_Ya_! Aku pernah membaca itu. Menurutku itu wajar saja." Sahut Onew sambil menuding Key dengan ayam goreng di tangannya.

"Dan itulah batas kenormalan Jinki _hyung_." Taemin menghela napas.

~:0:~

NEXT CHAP:;:

**Kebenaran Pencuri**

Sandeul marah besar. Ayam yang disimpannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia sudah nyaris menghilangkan Gongchan dari list magnae. Tapi dibalik itu, ternyata sesuatu terjadi.

Gongchan sang pecinta ayam, dia lebih memilih ayam atau hyung-nya?

LET'S MEET IN NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Gongchan

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

**Ayam**

- _Sepenggal kisah pecinta ayam_ -

[LENGTH:;: 1-Minhwan (200+ words) 2-Onew (100+ words) 3-Gongchan (300+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, comedy(menurut sepihak)]

[RATING:;: G]

{WARNING:;: harap tidak membaca jika kau benci ayam}

[A/N:;: dan mohon jangan tertawakan saya atas judulnya. Cerita 100% karangan saya, kecuali bagian komik.]

Happy reading~

~:0:~

**Penggalan Kisah Hidup Gongchan**

Kebenaran Pencuri

Semua BANA tahu kalau Gongchan, sang magnae, menyukai ayam. Semua BANA tahu siapa yang menghabiskan jatah ayam seminggu(?) di kulkas B1A4 adalah Gongchan.

"Dan kali ini kita tahu siapa pelakunya!" seru Sandeul saat membuka kulkas.

"Hm?" Jinyoung, Baro dan Shinwoo menoleh pada Sandeul.

"_Hyung_, ayam panggang kiriman ibuku habis!" lapor Sandeul pada Jinyoung. "Kumohon, tolong marahi Chansikkie! Dia sudah sangat berlebihan. Itu ayam peringatan kematian nenekku."

Jinyoung hanya diam. Dalam hati, dia _sweatdrop_. Kenapa upacara kematian disuguhi ayam panggang!? Dia tidak berani untuk protes. Dia takut Sandeul tersinggung.

"Jinyoung _hyung_!" panggil Sandeul saat tak mendapat reaksi dari sang _leader_.

Saat itu, Gongchan tiba-tiba muncul. Dia terlihat terkejut saat Sandeul memberi tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Channie…" panggil Sandeul lirih, dengan tampang yang err… begitulah, kau mengerti maksudku.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_?" Tanya Gongchan gugup. Dia merasa Sandeul menatap tajam noda kecap di baju, tangan serta mulutnya.

"Kau apakan ayamku?" Sandeul berjalan mendekati Gongchan.

"Err… itu… anu…" Gongchan makin gugup. Wuuaaahhh! Dia harus kabur sekarang jika masih mau bertemu BANA besok!

Dekat, dan makin dekat. Ekspresi Sandeul yang cukup langka berhasil membuat sang _magnae_ bergedik ngeri.

"Yak! Cukup di situ!" Jinyoung menahan bahu Sandeul, membuat main vocal itu menoleh. Jinyoung, Shinwoo dan Baro sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kemari kau." Baro menarik tangan Sandeul menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk nanti, tapi sebelum terjadi perang dunia ke 3, aku harus melakukannya."

"?" Sandeul menatap Baro bingung. Dibelakangnya, Shinwoo, Gongchan dan Jinyoung berjalan mengikuti.

"Ini!" Baro membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang didekorasi sedemikian rupa dengan sebuah ayam panggang besar yang hangat di tengah-tengahnya.

Sandeul terkejut. Dia meoleh ke arah Gongchan.

"Ini idenya. Dia belepotan karena menghangatkan ayammu dan menambahkan bumbu." Ucap Shinwo sambil menepuk pundak Gonghcan pelan. Sang _magnae_ terlihat malu-malu.

Sandeul tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung memeluk Gongchan dengan erat.

"_Gomawo_! Maafkan _Hyung_, _ne_?" Sandeul melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, kita makan sekarang! Waktunya makan malam, kan?" dia menarik Gongchan. Baro ikut berlari untuk memeriahkan suasana. Di belakang, Shinwoo dan Jinyoung menyusul.

Dalam hati, Jinyoung semakin _sweatdrop_. Kenapa upacara peringatan kematian dimeriahkan dengan pesta yang ceria dan penuh haru(?) begini!?

~:0:~

Selesai~~!

Fuuh, akhirnya -w-/

Tapi hanya trio itu saja yg aku tahu sangat mencintai ayam, jadi aku baru menulis mereka. Kalau kau tahu siapa lagi, beritahu ya!

End of words...

THANK YOU FOR READING! \^0^/


End file.
